Internal War
by Samhoku
Summary: This is a sequel to Immortals. Rated T for some disturbing elements. Hiro who is fused with Lapis is having some trouble. Lapis is trying to take over him completely. Will Hiro be able to talk her out of it? Or will they have to remove his life giving force?
1. The Beginning

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

The Big Hero six team had just finished fighting off another super villain team. They had another disturbing moment when Hiro's gem activated without being asked and Hiro had been fighting with himself. Right now Hiro was alone in the lab again. At least, he thought he was alone. Tadashi and Mulan were both watching the security footage of the newest argument.

 _You need to let me make decisions, Hiro._

 _Lapis, I need to live my own life. I can't have you taking over! If you had me kill someone, I could never live with myself._

 _Then remove me._

 _You know I can't. I will die!_

Hiro gripped his head and sat down on the couch, shaking his head agitatedly. He gritted his teeth and then gripped the couch instead of his head.

In the security footage room Mulan and Tadashi looked at each other. Mulan shook her head before asking, "Do you think he'll be okay?" She was worried about her friend.

"I honestly don't know," Tadashi replied uneasily. He watched his little brother's struggle and closed his eyes. If only Lapis had never had to die...if only she never had to be placed in his back.

But if only wouldn't change anything. She was in his back and she seemed to be taking over his mind. That could be very dangerous if taking a life was involved. Lapis is very whimsical and will act on her impulses.

Hiro seemed to have won over Lapis again. He shook his head once more, clearing Lapis's thoughts out of his mind. He stood up and walked to the fighting stick and started to practice.

Tadashi nodded to Mulan, "You can approach him now...I'll be watching from here." He sat down in his chair as he waited for Mulan to leave.

Mulan walked down the hall and to the practice room, "Hiro?" She inquired as she walked into the room. The man turned to her and smiled.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here," Hiro said to her as he threw her a fighting stick. When Mulan caught it Hiro asked, "Are you ready for practice?"

Mulan nodded and gave the older man a smile, "Yep."

Tadashi watched the exchange in the security room and was disturbed. Hiro didn't even mention the argument with Lapis.

His little brother was trying to handle this alone. That disturbed Tadashi. He would have to talk to him about that later. Right now he saw that Jim and Tiana had pulled up to the base. Probably to practice.

Elsa came up to the security room to relieve Tadashi, "Jim prefers to practice with you. He would like to be able to make something that can withstand fire." She smiled with amusement. Jim could be an odd one. He would practice with one person until he got the tech just right.

Tadashi nodded and said seriously, "Keep an eye on Mulan and Hiro. Lapis has been taking over." He stood up to go downstairs.

Elsa inclined her head forward, indicating that she had heard, "I'll be sure to do that."


	2. Immense Pain

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Suddenly Hiro dropped his fighting stick and fell to the ground. An agonized squeak/squack coming from his throat. Hiro opened his mouth and no noises came out. It felt as if his brain had exploded with pain. Mulan dropped down next to Hiro and nudged his arm, "Hiro?" Her voice was calm but her brain was having alarms go off. This was probably Lapis's doing.

Mulan spoke to Lapis instead, "Lapis, stop! You're hurting him!" Almost immediately the pain subsided. Mulan could tell because Hiro's eyes began to clear and he seemed to come to himself again.

Hiro coughed and then ran/stumbled to the trashcan. He hurled and then closed his eyes. He shook his head and shuddered in disgust. Mulan watched the older man from her sitting position on the ground. Hiro shook his head again before walking briskly to the door.

"Hiro?" Mulan said tentatively, "Are you okay?" She watched as Hiro paused and then looked at her.

"Yeah. I just need to brush my teeth. That was nasty..." He shuddered again, "I wish she wouldn't do that."

"Has she done it before?" Mulan asked, screwing properness. She needed to know.

"Yes," Hiro answered simply before leaving the room and heading towards the bathrooms.

In the security room Elsa had stood up when Hiro had collapsed. She relaxed a little bit when she realized he was okay, but now she watched his trek to the bathroom. Elsa called Tadashi on her bluetooth, "Tadashi, Hiro is going to brush his teeth. Lapis tried to take over."

* * *

The moment Tadashi heard Elsa's report he called a cease fire with Jim. Jim put the tech away in the room and nodded, he guessed what had happened.

Tadashi bolted for the bathroom and walked in to find his brother brushing his teeth, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think I am," Hiro spit out the toothpaste and rinsed it down the drain, "I will be anyways..." He leaned on the sink and looked at his older brother, "What should I do? She sacrificed herself to save me and now it feels like she is doing a hostile takeover. But if I take it out...I'll drop dead."

Tadashi shook his head, "I can't advise you on that. I want you to stay alive, but I don't want you to be trapped in your body or in pain."

"I don't think she knows it was hurting me until Mulan told her. It'll only be a matter of time before she decides that Mulan was lying," Hiro answered with a weighed down voice.

 _You think so little of me. I believe she was telling the truth._

 _You say that now._

 _I'm still weighing her opinion of pain_

 _Please Lapis..._

Tadashi saw when the struggle started again. He snapped his fingers in front of Hiro's eyes, "Lapis, give him a break!" Soon after Hiro's eyes cleared again and his brother looked grateful for the intervention.

"This isn't safe, Hiro," Tadashi said to his little brother. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of frustration, "She is going to kill you or someone else."

Hiro's voice was tense, "What do you expect me to do?"

"I'm sorry, I worded that wrong..." Tadashi knew his brother couldn't do anything, "I don't expect you to do anything. Just resist her."

"That's why I was in pain. I would gladly do it again."

 _We will see how glad you will be._

 _Lapis, stop._

 _I won't harm you._

 _I won't let you take over and you cannot kill anyone._


	3. Old Man

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Hiro came back to the practice room after he was finished in the restroom. He picked up the fighting stick again and grinned at Mulan, "Ready?" When the girl looked hesitant he tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

Mulan smiled a little and said, "I'm just worried about you is all. Do you think it's okay for you to train?" She picked up her own fighting stick as she awaited his answer.

"Yeah. I'll be fine..." Hiro ducked when she swung the rod at him and he laughed.

"Keep on your toes, old man," Mulan teased as she jumped over his stick. Hiro usually tried to take her legs out first. They sparred for a good thirty minutes before they stopped.

Mulan went and got them each a bottle of water while Hiro got gummybears. He never stopped his love for gummybears. Mulan sat down on the ground and was eating the pack Hiro had given her. She asked carefully, "How often does Lapis try and take over?"

Hiro hesitated before admitting, "At least twice a day. Sometimes more often. Once she did it while I was sleeping, that was terrible. She hasn't done it since. But I did end up in the hospital."

"Does Tadashi know?" Mulan asked, pausing when she asked before taking a sip of water.

"Not about the hospital. Although I suppose he will when he reviews the security tapes," Hiro commented as he ate a couple gummy bears.

Mulan considered this and then ate a couple more gummy bears. She glanced up at Hiro from her seat and tilted her head, "How have you been doing? Honestly?"

Hiro hung his head a little and said, "I've been tired. I wake up at unusual hours now. I try and tire myself out so that way I can go to sleep all night long. I miss my wife."

Mulan nodded slightly and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She was ready to listen to anything he wanted to tell her. Mulan prompted him to talk again, "What do you miss most about Honey Lemon?"

"Her dependability. Her honesty and gentleness. The fact she was always there. It seems odd that I've outlived her. Especially since I should have been dead when I was 14. I shouldn't have outlived anyone," Hiro replied as he rubbed a hand through his hair, "And now the saving grace has become my worst nightmare."

Mulan nodded quietly and thought it over before saying, "I never thought about how Immortality would effect people. I always thought it would be a mercy. But when you outlive people...it must be torture."

"I've considered ending it all before."

 _You have the chance to do that now_

 _Lapis, stop it!_

Mulan saw the change and said sternly, "Lapis, stop. You need to leave Hiro alone."


	4. Biological rejection

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Suddenly Hiro started talking without his consent, "I'm not going to hurt Hiro. I'm trying to keep him alive. We are different species, his body is rejecting my gem. If I make myself a little more dominant I can keep him alive."

Then just as suddenly Hiro was back. He flushed with anger and scolded Lapis, "I don't care if you're trying to keep me alive! Don't ever speak through me like that again!" Hiro felt weak from the fight he had to push Lapis back so he could speak. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He and Lapis would have to work something out.

Mulan was staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. She opened her mouth and said, "Does that mean you could die?"

Hiro sighed heavily and said, "I don't know. I think so...but if I let her take over..." He looked unnerved at the very idea. He still wanted control of his own body, but he had to keep in mind he had another body attached to him. This was torture.

Mulan remained silent as they both considered this. The alternative was heartbreaking. "Don't try and remove it."

Hiro looked up in surprise when Mulan said that firmly. He shook his head, "I wouldn't try that."

"Don't get Baymax to do it either," Mulan said in the same firm voice. Hiro flushed with shame and Mulan knew she had caught him in his idea. He still reacted like a young teenager when caught.

Mulan felt her phone vibrate and saw it was her father, "I should probably go," She stood up and gently bopped Hiro on the head with her phone, "See you later, old man."

Hiro nodded and rubbed his hands over his head again, "See you later, shortie." He looked at the camera and waved at it.

Elsa smiled from her seat and moved the camera back and forth in a reply wave. She yawned and stretched before Tadashi came back to relieve her.

"Jim is ready to try some more with ice," Tadashi commented as Elsa rose elegantly. She nodded and walked out the door. Tadashi sat down in the chair and watched as his brother got another pack of gummy bears. And he realized that security cameras were a little creepy. People watching you constantly. Although, right now, for Hiro...

It was a comfort for his little brother.

* * *

Tiana came into the room and looked at Hiro, "Raiding the gummy bear supply again?"

Hiro smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..." He poured some in his hand and offered her some. Tiana politely refused then got a water bottle.

"I was just thirsty. How come all the refreshments are in the stinky normal exercise room?" She made a face as she asked this, causing Hiro to laugh.

"We can put some in the hallways next week," Hiro replied with amusement. He looked at the time and saw it was closing in on dinner time. Hiro looked at Tadashi and used American Sign Language to communicate that it was almost time. They had decided to learn sign language in case their communication system shut down.

Everyone had been required to learn it. The only people who were really struggling with it was Wendy and Ana. But they were getting the hang of it.


	5. Hiro passes out and Lapis kills someone

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

When dinner came around Tadashi was going to order dinner. But before he could do that Tiana stepped in and offered to cook for everyone. Tadashi was about to argue, not wanting Tiana to worry herself. But the glare she gave him was enough to silence him.

Tiana cooked them good Southern food. They ate like kings and queens that night. Then none of them wanted to leave the base, so they all went to the bunks that were placed in there.

The base was fitted with a professional kitchen, 4 places to bunk (Usually only two rooms were used), 5 exercise rooms, 2 labs, 2 infirmary's, 3 shower rooms, 2 bathrooms and a sitting room. The girls all piled into the girls bunking area. Mulan had a Hammock that she usually used, so she placed it at the end of the room and tied it between two of the bunkbeds.

The guys basically died. They walked into their bunk room and just collapsed wherever they felt like it. Hiro was the exception as he was having trouble getting Lapis's thoughts to cease for the time being. Hiro did eventually fall asleep, but it took until 3:00AM.

Which was unfortunate because at 7:00AM they were called in because a kidnapper had been seen. The kidnapper was 30 years old, male, and was kidnapping girls between the ages of 8 and 18 to sell as sex slaves.

Tadashi was up first and got everyone else up. He knocked on the girls bedroom door and they were soon up and out of their rooms. Wendy was the only one who stayed back because she was still asleep. They left Baymax with her.

None of them had any way of knowing that Hiro's gem would activate again. Only this time Hiro would be unable to stop it.

* * *

When they found the kidnapper he was in the process of selling the girl to an undercover agent. The man was a mutant, that was what they knew. What kind? They had no idea. But they needed to subdue this guy without giving a bad rep to Mutants. Which was hard enough.

And they could see Yaga on the top of a building. They had to stop her before she did anything crazy. And right now, the insane gleam in her eye didn't make it look promising. She would do something crazy. Soon.

When the agent revealed himself the mutant man growled and started to turn into a lion. Tiana turned into an alligator and charged the mutant. The kidnapper jumped back as a lion and released a roar. Alligator Tiana roared back in her form and then snapped her jaws at him.

Tadashi shot a ball of flame that rolled right over Tiana. The reason it rolled over her without harming her was because Jim sent his newly practiced tech to cover her.

The kidnapper jumped sideways, barely missing the ball of flame. He roared again then charged for Elsa and Mulan. Elsa threw up a wall of ice and Mulan jumped over it to smack the lion with her fighting stick. Mulan held unto the lion for dear life as it tried to dislodge her.

Suddenly Hiro felt his water gem activating and he tried to fight it. The strain of the fight and the lack of sleep made the man pass out. The water came from out of him and attacked the kidnapper. Apparently Yaga wouldn't be the one doing something crazy.

The kidnapper was drowned by Lapis. Unfortunately the Media helicopters were flying overhead. And they didn't know the difference between a passed out boy and a gem acting outside of his will.


	6. Mutant Registration

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Hiro was in the infirmary when he woke up, he shook his head quietly and then looked around. All was quiet and the only person in the room was Tadashi. He was checking the medical equipment. Tadashi looked down at his little brother, "Hey kid. How're you feeling?"

"I feel like crap. I wish she didn't do that...what happened after I passed out?" Hiro asked with dread. He watched as Tadashi shook his head and had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Did she kill anyone?"

"Don't do that to yourself, Hiro. It isn't your fault," Tadashi said gently as he checked his brother's vitals. Tadashi had reading glasses on. Despite Immortality, the older boy still needed his reading glasses. He wasn't perfect.

Hiro shook his head aggressively, "No, I should be able to fend her off." The boy was very stubborn. He may be close to 100 years old, but it didn't stop him from being a pain.

"She is part of you, Hiro. You can't fend her off," Tadashi replied as he checked his brother's pulse and eyes, almost finished, "When you passed out it was like your body stopped functioning. It was as if you were dead. When I got you back here I checked your vitals. I think Lapis acting out and taking over kept you alive."

"Did she kill someone?" Hiro demanded, needing to know. This time his question was asked firmly, leaving no doubt that he wanted an answer.

* * *

Mulan and everyone else was in the sitting room, waiting for news about Hiro. They were watching the news when 'Breaking News' came on. Jim was about to go Breaking Bad on the TV.

The media was accusing the Big Hero Six team of murder. For one thing, Lapis murdered someone. For another thing, the man was a kidnapper and sex slave driver. So...he would get the death penalty anyways. In Jim's mind Lapis sped along the process. When he voiced this opinion Tiana kicked Jim in the thigh from where she was sitting.

"The Big Hero Six team, after being rebooted, lulled us into a false sense of security. They made us believe that mutants were safe and could be trusted. The leader and founder of Big Hero Six, a mutant, is seen here murdering a man in cold blood. You can see in this video the man is asking for him to stop. Here is another video of the serial killer they had caught. In this one the founder is seen trying to drown the man by the name of Hans. An unidentified women cradled his head lovingly..."

"Bull shit," Yaga said dryly, "I melted his insides. If that's cradling his head lovingly then I'm a monkey's uncle."

"Governor, what do you have to say about this?" The newscaster said to the man.

The Governor looked at the camera and said, "I'm asking for Big Hero Six to come clean. They have never been known for this sort of violence and I would like an explanation. If they don't...Well, I will have to support the bill saying that we should register all mutants."

All the teens/adults in the sitting room jumped up in shock. Jim clapped his hands together and caused the TV to combust.

"Smooth move," Mulan said dryly, "You've killed a TV. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Much," Jim answered then he shook his head, "What're we going to do?"


	7. A bumpy ride

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Tadashi found out about the footage and everything later. He came back into the sitting room after visiting with his little brother and saw the TV smoking. He cleared his throat and the team looked at him. "What did the TV do to you?" Tadashi asked with a teasing voice. When he saw their serious expressions he tilted his head in question, "What's wrong?"

Wendy spoke up before any of the others could, "They are calling Hiro a murderer. They released footage of the two times Lapis activated without him. The Governor wants an explanation or he will support the bill that wants Mutant registration." She, of course, was saying all this with her proper accent. She looked very regal and it amused Tadashi.

But thinking about the bill did not amuse Tadashi. That annoyed him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "How do I explain about Lapis? We always said Hiro was a Mutant just to avoid the awkward questions that would come up."

Elsa looked at her sister then at the rest of the group before suggesting carefully, "Maybe we should tell them the truth." She said it reluctantly because she wasn't very thrilled with the idea herself.

Tadashi shook his head and said, "No. Then we have to explain about Lapis's origins and why she is in Hiro's back...I don't want to do that."

Tiana nodded slowly, understanding the logic. She looked at Tadashi, "I'm not sure what we're going to do. We can't have that bill go through, that could lead to all sorts of trouble."

Mulan crossed one leg over the other, her face thoughtful as she looked at a spot on the ground, "Well...I guess we should protest the bill."

Jim gave Mulan a 'no duh' look and then said, "They can't do this. I mean, there are very few dangerous Mutants. It would be unfair to punish the larger group because of what the smaller group did."

"Yeah, but people don't think about that," Ana said as she folded a blanket and put it on the back of the couch, "They only think of the now and what it could do in the future."

"It would give them an excuse to round us up and put us in camps," Yaga said firmly, "That happened in Germany. I had left Russia and went to Germany for a time. Unfortunately it was the wrong time. And I was considered a Non-person. Every law has a consequence."

Tadashi nodded and grabbed a pack of gummy bears, "I promised these to Hiro...I should get them to him before he starts to wonder where I am."

"How is Hiro?" Mulan asked with a worried expression. She and Hiro had become pretty good friends over the last year.

"He is hanging in there. I think he'll be okay. No one tell him if Lapis killed someone. He's been trying to weasel it out of me. We can't let him do that to himself," Tadashi replied as he left the room. After he was gone the rest of the group was very quiet.

Tiana said quietly, "This is a nightmare," Everyone looked at the girl while she continued, "They will do what they did to Japanese Americans. They will do to us what they did to them. It won't matter if we fight for this country."

Yaga nodded and said grimly, "Fasten your seatbelts, we're going to be in for a bumpy ride."


	8. Trapped because of the Media

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Yaga was right about one thing, it was a bumpy ride. There were anti-mutant protesters everywhere. Somehow their names got leaked to the media and the fact that all of them were mutants. Wendy was always placed in the center of the group so people couldn't get to her. One day when they were leaving the base for the day a mob of media started questioning them.

Hiro was very tense, fighting Lapis again. Lapis thought that their intent was to harm them. Which wasn't it. Well, not harm them physically. The mental harm might be enough to drive most people mad.

Within the next couple of days it was impossible to leave the base. So they just lived there. A lot of them just moved their furniture and food in. Yaga didn't stay with them because the media people were afraid of her anyways. They didn't know she was the women they said, 'lovingly cradled his head in her hands' about Hans. If they had known it was her, they never would have made that assumption.

Mulan was rubbing her temple as she sat in the sitting room, "If I can't leave this building I will go insane!" The girl glared at Jim when he let out a bark of laughter.

"You mean crazier than you already are?" Jim ducked when she threw a pillow at his head. He chucked it back at her before being given the evil eye by Tiana.

Tiana dropped a blanket over Jim's head then commented dryly, "Look, you're a ghost."

Wendy sighed and created her illusion again. Peter Pan appeared next to Wendy and caused Jim to yelp and fall off the couch. No one ever expected it when Peter Pan appeared.

Elsa was in the security room again and was watching all the cameras. Hiro was back in the doctor room and was checking his own vitals. He had started making this a habit after Lapis started doing the majority of his functions. Even if it made Hiro nuts to allow this. Him and Lapis often fought. It always looked like he was crazy.

Tadashi walked into the sitting room in time to feel the thickness in the room. From being tense, obviously. It was bothering Tadashi that they were all feeling tense with each other. They could be trapped in this building for quite some time.

Elsa spoke into the speaker phone to Tadashi, which she rarely did, "I think we should do a group training again. Wendy can stay with Baymax again while we do this, I believe, if I'm not mistaken, that it will be brutal."

Tadashi nodded slowly and looked at the group, "Well...I'll call Yaga. If we need to get bad feelings or tense feelings out of the way, a group training will do the trick nicely." He turned on his heel and walked out of the door. He knew Elsa was right, they needed to get these things out of the way. In the event that they were called into action, he didn't want these feelings hanging around his team.

Tadashi picked up the phone and called Yaga, unaware that the phone line was tapped, "Yaga? Yeah, I need you to come down for a group training. My team is feeling at odds with each other and I think a group training will do the trick."

"Sure. I'll be over in an hour. Eat a light dinner, I won't keep it easy on you," Yaga replied as she looked at her own dinner. A heavy dinner would make them sleepy and she needed them alert to get their best performance out of them.


	9. Skill based games

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

When the group training came they were all stunned to see reporters there. They all kept a good distance away from Yaga, fearing her greatly. She scowled at one reporter who asked, "Ms. Yaga, what can you tell us about the training?"

"What training? Have you been tapping people's phone lines? I feel like suing someone. Suing people sounds good to me," Yaga said sharply and the man fell quiet. She walked straight into the base and locked the door. She looked at Tadashi who appeared shell shocked. They had tried to leave the base to go find a suitable location, but they had been accosted by reporters and cameras.

Yaga smiled at the BH6 team and crossed her arms over her chest, "I guess we're doing it in here. Let's think of this as paintball...better yet..." She looked at Jim and requested, "Can you make paintball guns? I'll go out and buy the ammo. Paintball is a great way to get out aggression. People get in pain. Just be ready to clean up after yourselves."

And so the training ended up being Paintball. So Yaga didn't lie to the media, even if she meant to. They were no longer training. When Yaga came back Jim had all the guns made and the facility had been changed to look like a paintball zone. Hiro opted out of this and stayed in his hospital room, deciding that Lapis might take a paintball as a sign of attack.

 _Hiro, it's a paintball. I'm not stupid. Go have fun. I won't take over._

Her voice actually sounded truthful this time, so Hiro decided that he would do Paintball. They divided into teams. Wendy, Baymax, Jim, Tiana, and Ana were on one team. Hiro, Tadashi, Elsa, and Mulan were on the other. Yaga told them she was the crazy sniper that ran around. Instead of being out right away, this game was somewhat different.

If you were shot 5 times you were dead. Yaga's paintballs were gold, if you were hit by Yaga twice you were out. Normal people: 5 shots. Yaga: 2 shots. It made it more challenging and more fun for Yaga.

Elsa looked at her paintball gun with suspicion, "So...instead of training we're playing paintball? What is the point?"

Yaga put her gun over her shoulder after making sure no one was behind her, "It teaches you reflexes. The moment you hear the gun go off, you are probably too late. You can't react in enough time to dodge a bullet. You will still get hit. With paintballs you are dodging a bigger bullet that travels fast. All I need is for you all to show me that you are competent. Remember: I am the assassin. You will be unable to see me. Oh, and one more rule."

Everyone looked at Yaga expectantly as they waited for the last rule.

"No one uses their powers. This is a purely skill based game," Yaga said with a grin. Everyone gawked at her at the final rule. They had all grown fairly dependent on their powers. Except Mulan who didn't have any, she was fine with this idea.

Yaga gestured and said, "I give you all the count to 10. If I had one suggestion: Make yourselves into one team. You might last longer." She hit a stop watch and the whole group scattered. Baymax bounced/ran away along with Wendy.

Yaga cackled with glee. This would be fun.


	10. Paintball and horsing around

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Hiro seemed to have an unfair advantage. He had a second opinion alive inside him that was giving him the basic idea of where Yaga was. Hiro had to shoot the other team on his own though. As long as Lapis kept an eye on Yaga, he wouldn't have to worry about her. However, Yaga had created a doppelganger, expecting Lapis's action. And the gem had fallen for it.

Yaga sat on top of the fridge, trying not to laugh. This was too easy, she took a shot and then jumped off the cooling unit, running towards one of the other rooms. Hiro had 1 shot from her.

Hiro had jumped almost 3 feet in the air after being shot, he said to Lapis in his mind, _How did you not feel her coming?_

 _She must have made a doppelganger._

 _I thought we were not using our powers?_

 _I guess she is allowed?_

Hiro huffed as he went to find his friends. All of them had 1 mark on them from Yaga. The other team was gathered there and both of them collaborated.

Tiana said with a grin, "Well, seems like we all have been shot once. We should try and work together." She crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly they heard a pop and Wendy yelped. The younger girl giggled before going to sit down, she was obviously out. The entire team scattered and decided to find another way to communicate. Sign Language. They had all learned it, they might as well use it.

They soon came to a agreement. Split into teams of two. Another pop and Baymax was out. The new team line up was Tadashi and Elsa, Tiana and Jim, Hiro and Mulan, then Ana joined up with Tadashi and Elsa.

Yaga snickered as she watched them all shuffle to different teams. Teams of two were harder to get, they had more of a survival mentality. She took aim with her paint gun and picked Ana off. Might as well even out the numbers. Ana yelped then laughed, going to join Wendy.

Tadashi saw Yaga move for a split second and he hit the dirt. He didn't need to tell Elsa, she saw the moment he moved. She hit the dirt just as the paintball whizzed over her head. Tadashi took aim and shot, he grinned self satisfied when he heard Yaga yelp.

The older women laughed, she was impressed. Someone finally shot her. Yaga ran across the hall as Jim took a couple shots at her. He missed and ducked when Yaga squeezed off a shot at him.

Mulan stood up and took a couple shots then ducked while Hiro stood up and took a couple. They were doing intervals like that. Yaga got hit by one paintball but she managed to pick Hiro off. The old/young man snickered and went to join Ana and Wendy.

Yaga ended up losing, but not before she picked off Tadashi, Elsa, and Mulan. Tiana and Jim were the last ones standing, much to everyone's amusement. These two couldn't get along to save their lives most of the time.

But they sure did make a great team.


	11. Hiro and Lapis come to a temp agreement

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

Yaga was correct, there was no more tension. They were all healed with Paintball. Yaga looked at the security footage and cackled, "Look at those idiots. They are standing around outside waiting for us to come out. They do realize that this can harm their security?"

Tadashi spun his office chair in a circle as he talked to Yaga, "Apparently they don't. If they did they wouldn't be bothering us so much." He sat up and put his elbows on his knees, "I wish Gogo were still alive. She would usually have something witty to say."

"And I don't?" Yaga asked, obviously teasing the younger man. Tadashi rolled his eyes at her and then looked back at the footage of what was going on indoors. He saw that Tiana seemed to be trying to get Jim to cook. They listened to the audio as they watched, sometimes the way they interacted was like a TV show.

* * *

Tiana handed Jim a spoon to stir some meat with, "Just stir the meat okay? Make sure it is completely brown. I'm going to start cooking the other stuff," She walked away from her friend and her eyes narrowed when she heard something suspicious. Jim seemed to be mocking her. Tiana spun around and put her hands on her hips.

But Jim wasn't even looking at her, he was cooking the food. Tiana's eyes narrowed again, then she spun and walked to the fridge to get the food. Her eyes widened with irritation when Jim mocked her again.

"Now we'll just do a little turn on the catwalk..." This time Jim was looking at her with amusement in his eyes. His face barely cracked a smile. Tiana was giving him the look of death with caused him to actually grin.

"Jerk."

"Witch."

Tiana stuck her tongue out at Jim before returning to what she was doing. Jim laughed loudly and commented on her maturity. Tiana stuck her nose in the air as she walked around, pretending to be better then Jim. Which Jim found very entertaining.

Hiro came in and looked at the two, "Are you getting along like a burning house?" He ducked when Tiana took a whack at him with the spoon she was holding, "I guess not." Hiro grinned at them and then walked to the fridge, getting out a piece of string cheese, "Is Jim annoying you?"

Tiana smiled serenely, "Not for long. I have plenty of knives in this kitchen. Anything could happen."

Hiro almost choked on the cheese he was eating because the laughter came so suddenly. He laughed and then waved at Jim, "Good luck," Hiro left the kitchen while laughing.

Jim raised an eyebrow at Tiana, wondering if she was serious. The girl didn't give any indication on her face and Jim teased lightly, "Do you really want to go to jail for 3rd degree murder?"

"Do you want to test me?"

"...What kind of test?"

"That is so wrong. Why do you turn what I say into innuendo!"

"Because you get mad. And it's funny."

* * *

When Hiro left the kitchen he had another conversation with Lapis.

 _I'm about to take over._

 _Don't you dare._

 _If I don't, you'll die. I just need 30 minutes._

 _No._

 _I won't kill anyone._

 _How can I trust you?_

 _You are not in danger. No one will be killed._

 _Lapis, the only way this will work is if I'm alone. Let me sign to Tadashi to let him know and I won't fight._

 _Alright. That'll work._

Hiro looked at the security camera and signed to it before leaning against the wall and relaxing. Lapis took over his functions and walked him around for the time she needed to keep him alive.

Tadashi, in the security booth, watched as this happened. It was a little creepy to be seeing Hiro moving so well even though it was Lapis controlling him. It was eery.


	12. Willing to take that chance

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

The next day they were drawn into battle. The person was very powerful and was named Maleficent. She could shape shift as well as use Dark Magic. Yaga, obviously, didn't like this women. So when they found out she was kidnapping beautiful blonde women, Yaga was more than happy to help.

Unfortunately, this time, it was nearly impossible to stop her. Tadashi's fire couldn't penetrate her dragon skin, Elsa's ice couldn't slow the dragon down, Jim's tech couldn't do anything but protect Tiana, so he was vulnerable. Tiana really couldn't do anything in shape shifting forms. Mulan couldn't get close enough to the fire breathing women. And even Hiro was limited, even with Lapis's powers. Wendy's illusions were not distracting the dragon women.

They all hid behind one of the buildings and tried to figure this out, "She doesn't seem to have any weaknesses," Tiana commented as she glanced around the corner.

Jim shook his head and insisted, "Everyone has weaknesses, we just haven't found hers yet." He shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Tadashi shook his head quietly, "We don't have time to figure it out...where did Yaga go?" Everyone looked around and suddenly they heard a bizarre battle yell. It was spoken in Russian and Tadashi's heart almost stopped.

Yaga was doing something suicidal. She had jumped unto Maleficent's back and was stabbing her in the back of the neck repeatedly. The dragon form was throwing it's head around and hissing, shooting fire out of it's mouth, causing destruction.

Suddenly Maleficent threw her head down and Yaga tumbled off, doing a forward roll to protect herself from serious harm. Hiro jumped out and shot water at Maleficent, but wasn't able to use the full force.

 _Hiro, I can help._

 _I know. What do you need to do?_

 _I need to take over completely. I don't know what will happen to you. I will give control back if I can._

 _Do it._

 _You could die._

 _It's a chance I'm willing to take._

Tadashi saw Hiro's eyes glaze over and then Hiro looked at his older brother. Hiro signed at Tadashi, _Lapis have control._ Tadashi shook his head adamantly but Hiro could not be swayed.

The younger man got a determined glint in his eyes and he relaxed his body. Suddenly his body seized and started to disintegrate into water and Lapis came out of it. She didn't even stop to think about what happened, she blasted Maleficent with her full power, weakening her. It gave Yaga just enough time to kill the person.

Lapis looked down and around herself, suddenly realizing she was looking at the world from her own eyes, "What happened to Hiro?" Then the pieces started to connect and she broke down crying.

Tadashi swiftly went to Lapis and put his arm around the gem, comforting her, "Shh, it's okay. Hiro knew what he was doing." He was sad and angry at his brother. Not at Lapis.

They all left the scene and Yaga, once again, made it out like she was the sole perpetrator in Maleficent's doom, thus ending any investigation.


	13. The Funeral and the End

Internal War

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

 **This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

 **This is a sequel to Immortals.**

 **Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia.**

Chapter:

A week later they held the funeral. It was a very solemn day. It was an invitation only funeral, no one else knew where it was happening. The only people present were Yaga, Tadashi, Mulan, Tiana, Wendy, Baymax, Jim, Elsa, Ana, and Lapis. The small group couldn't bear to have anyone else there.

When the funeral was over they all went back to the base. Lapis sat in the corner of a sofa and remained silent. She looked lost and distraught. Ana sat next to Lapis and put a comforting arm around her, "It'll be okay."

Lapis just shook her head but refused to reply verbally. She had killed him, even if it was an accident. She didn't care if he knew the risks, she hadn't wanted him to die.

Tiana got up from her chair and said quietly, "I'll go make some comfort food. Jim?" She looked at the boy, "Would you like to help me?"

Jim nodded and stood up, following Tiana from the sitting room. They went in the kitchen to make pies and cakes. Jim didn't tease or anything, he just helped and obeyed.

Tadashi was sitting alone in the security room and was struggling with himself. He knew there was nothing he could have done, but he watched Hiro dissolve right in front of him. He rubbed his hands through his hair. Tadashi was nearing 100 years old. He had lost his brother.

And now Tadashi would live forever and be the last one in his family. His own children were growing older now and one of them had already died. Living forever was a blessing and a curse.

Elsa knocked lightly on the frame of the door then came in, sitting down next to him. She patted Tadashi's hand, "It'll be okay."

"No it won't. I'm the last one in my family."

"That isn't the end though. Hiro is with Gogo now. I'm sure he is happy."

"Yeah," Tadashi replied reluctantly, "Is it selfish to wish he were here?"

"No. It's normal, you loved him very much. You were close," Elsa replied as she rubbed her hands on her legs, "It isn't wrong."

"Thank you, Elsa," Tadashi said with a ghost of a smile.

"For what?"

"Being comforting."


End file.
